


With You (It's Still Forever)

by Leni



Series: Because It's Forever [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: The dark curse has been cast, yet their story will be different.Drabble-fic. Told in 100 (or 200) words.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Because It's Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664332
Comments: 60
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the support for the first part of this story. We're in Storybrooke now! Hope you will enjoy what's coming. HUGS.

Mr. Gold woke up to worried blue eyes gazing down at him. 

"It's another nightmare," said his girlfriend, rubbing soothing circles over his chest with one hand. "Darling," she continued once his awareness returned in full, "please let go."

He was clutching onto her hand.

"Sorry," he whispered, though he barely managed to change his grasp into a loose hold. Even awake, his heart gave a sharp twist at the sight of her. Let her go? Never. 

"You were calling my name. Again." She frowned. "You sounded so upset."

He tugged her closer. "Whatever it was, I'm all right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: road to hell

Life had never been kind to Rumpelstiltskin.

What he loved, he lost. What he had, he never loved.

Three centuries of loneliness couldn't explain the cheery voice that welcomed him back home.

"Late night, huh?" Belle was helping him shrug off his coat before he could formulate an answer. "Let me guess. Granny made you wait until closing time again?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Shocking." Belle huffed. "She doesn't like a soul in this town. Snarling at her granddaughter and being petty to you must be the highlights of her day. So sad." She patted his chest, finishing her rant by leaning in for a brief, casual kiss. "Don't worry. I'll reheat your dinner in a second."

"I can do it," he said mechanically.

Twenty-eight years of routine did that.

Belle laughed, as she always did when her boyfriend offered to help in the kitchen. "And risk having the fire department over again? No, thanks."

"But, darling...."

"I mean it, Adrian. You look exhausted." She pressed her hand against his cheek, frowning a little as she peered into his face. "I know rent day is troublesome, but never for you. What made today so different?"

He froze. Reason said she would remain clueless, but reason had already bent itself over to accommodate this girl.

"Nothing your presence won't make better, love."

A blush rose to Belle's cheeks even as she rolled her eyes. "Smooth-talker," she chided. "But you look like you've been through hell, so I won't insist for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. The muse is alive. I'm just as shocked.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment, TentacleLoveGoddess!
> 
> Prompt: any way the wind blows

From his living room, Rumpelstiltskin overheard the women say their goodbyes, pressing his lips together so as not to let laughter escape. All his previous plans had been tossed to the side; weeks and months of meticulous forethought were dust now.

He could barely contain his glee at the unexpected turn.

When Belle returned, her guest gone, she wore a bemused expression. It changed into squealing laughter when he grabbed her by the waist and, ankle bedamned, twirled her around.

"You. Are a marvel," Rumpelstiltskin said with feeling.

"The more I know you, the less I understand you." She came easily when he directed her onto the couch, settling against his chest. "I thought I'd meet more resistance to my idea."

"When have I ever resisted you, my love?"

Belle grinned, rewarding him with a quick kiss. "I don't usually meddle with your business, though." Her eyes searched his face. "You're sure you don't mind leasing my old place to Emma?"

The Saviour under his direct supervision. Already owing him a favor before he had lifted a finger. "I think it's perfect."

"It made sense to me, too." Belle cuddled closer, her head at a comfortable angle against his shoulder. "I know how it is, to roam about as the wind. But I found you, and now Emma has found her kid. She says it's temporary, but I know that tune." She chuckled, and Rumpelstiltskin was glad the curse hadn't been too cruel to her. "That apartment is a good place to lay out roots."

"And with Miss Swan settled over the library," he pointed out, "you have one less reason to leave me. Still think I'd be against the idea?"

Belle laughed, as if the mere thought of escape were ridiculous.

Rumpelstiltskin only held her a little more tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, Daruvael! *hugs*
> 
> Prompt: come home with me

Belle held the paper bags to her chest, thankful she had noticed the hurried form stalk out the pawnshop doorstep in time to avoid a collision. Her surprise midday visit would be ruined if she must spend it mopping their Chinese takeout off the sidewalk. "Careful!" she called out, needled when there was no sign of apology from the guilty party.

The figure swirled around impatiently. Dark eyes that had been narrowed with annoyance, suddenly were blinking rapidly as they took her in. "You?"

"Madam Mayor," Belle greeted, recognizing the other woman at last.

"How—" The mayor gave a small head shake. "Never mind. I mean, why are you here?"

Unsettled by the direct questioning, Belle slowly held up one of the bags. "Didn't feel like making lunch today," she explained when the other woman still looked expectant.

Mayor Mills blinked again, then settled for amusement. "Not playing the maid, are you?" 

"Excuse me?"

"No. Excuse me." Dark red lips lifted into a tight smile, and she lifted a hand to invite a handshake. "It's been a long week. I'm afraid I didn't see you coming, my dear. Have we met before?"

Belle's hand froze in mid-air.

Had they?

"No." 

The curt word preceded her boyfriend's hand settling around her waist. 

Belle glanced at him, surprised by the unfriendly tone.

Adrian wore a hard expression. Whatever business had brought the mayor to seek his counsel, both had come away disgruntled with the interview. "You haven't had the pleasure, Regina. And unless I misunderstood, you're in too much of a hurry for niceties now." His smile was a clear send off. "We'll leave you to your duties. Have a good day, ....dearie."

Belle allowed his gentle guide into the shop, telling herself the other woman looked so shocked because of the blatant disrespect.

"Didn't vote for her, did you?"

"On the contrary." Adrian chuckled, twisting the sign at the door to announce they were closed. "You could say I guaranteed her current position."

That was the first she'd heard of it. "You have business with the town council?"

"This and that," he answered, resting the cane against his chair once they reached the work room so he could relieve her of their dinner. "And probably not for long."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," he said decisively, making space on the table while Belle looked for a pair of glasses. "Regina forgets I'm not a public worker under her heel. By now she'll have remembered her manners when coming for a deal—" purposely closing the distance between them, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips "—and why I'm not in the mood to humor her."

Belle tried to puzzle that out, coming to an unhappy conclusion. "You can't think I'll doubt you if you do business with her."

Adrian shook his head, nose scrunched in distaste. "No, love. Nothing of the sort. I trust you know me better than that."

"I trust you, Adrian."

Ignoring that she'd already set the containers across each other and hauled a second chair to her side of the table, he tugged her onto his lap. "Thank you," he said quietly. His arms encircled her waist, holding her tight. "Whatever happens next, thank you for coming to me."

"That's too much gratefulness for a serving of cooling noodles."

He laughed. "Make it a fair exchange, then."

Belle kissed the good-humored challenge off his lips, twisting so she could lean fully against him. She loved having him so close, able to touch at will.

When they parted, his tie hung open, crumpled where she'd held onto it to guide him closer. Her own blouse had been pulled from under the waistline of her skirt, and she smiled at the feel of his fingers tracing the skin at the small of her back.

"Fair enough?" 

Adrian laughed again. "I'm well in your debt, Belle." He kissed her nose. Her eyelashes. Her mouth again. "Always in your debt."

She threaded her arms around him, warm and happy. "Then come home with me," she asked, threading her fingers into his hair as she knew he enjoyed most. "That's all I want."

His eyes lit up. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we've officially moved away from drabble territory. Alas. I just don't have the time to trim the story properly. Hope you enjoy anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So many people to thank!
> 
> Daruvael, Joylee, TentacleLoveGoddess, jenigweve, and oceanofdarkness.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments!
> 
> 17/07/20

The bell jingled. 

Again.

In the last week, more people had wandered into the pawnshop than throughout the whole of the curse. Curiosity or the subconscious pull of some beloved item they'd let fall into the Dark One's hand, they came and browsed and interrupted his routine.

Early signs of a weakened curse, Rumpelstiltskin consoled himself. An evil that must be endured, as long as the facade of pawnbroker served him.

When a couple minutes passed and the intruder didn't show themselves out, he grit his teeth, set down the maps he'd been studying, and made his slow way to the front of the store.

"Gold!" Emma looked relieved at his entrance. "So you were here. I was starting to think you'd stepped out."

"Miss Swan." He hadn't expected to see the Savior until the little cinder princess played her part. He had tweaked his plans to accommodate Emma's current perception of him, but he hadn't counted on the young woman seeking him first. "Is there a problem with the apartment?"

"What, no." She thought it over. "I mean, yes, a little. The pipes are— Not why I'm here. Sorry."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. This is going to sound strange. Don't laugh!" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking remarkably like her father when he strived to be taken seriously. With more success, too. "I have this thing. All my life, I've been able to tell when someone is lying. Like, big lies. Stuff that matters."

"Useful," he said when she didn't elaborate.

Emma glanced at him, looking for any signs of hidden mockery. "Right. Okay. So, there's this thing, and yesterday it went off. Hard."

So she said, while standing in a town built on lines.

Rumpelstiltskin allowed himself a brief smile. Still, she must be congratulated for discovering the tip of the iceberg. "Something to do with our one and only John Doe, I assume? I was told you'd taken part in that search."

"Word travels fast."

In any world, Snow White could be trusted to spread the news. From her, to her lupine friend, to the dwarf, to Belle. What details he'd missed, Rumpelstiltskin was confident his imagination and knowledge of the main players could supply. "The local grapevine is well maintained," he explained, then smirked. "Especially when it pertains murder most foul."

"Yeah. About that." Emma made a face. "I'm not buying."

He tilted his head. "That there's been a murder? That's quite the leap, Miss Swan."

"Don't be absurd."

Considering the victim was currently training the high school soccer team, it was very absurd. Rumpelstiltskin had checked that morning, certain that Midas' son-in-law would have been erased from the curse to provide a body to back the accusation.

Motherhood must have softened Regina, after all.

"Then what bothers you, dearie? And why come to me with it?"

"The whole thing stinks, Gold!" She huffed, throwing her arms as she started to pace. That impatience, she got from her mother. "And I'm here because Belle wasn't bragging when she said you were important in this town. She didn't mention everybody is terrified of your lord of the underworld act, but I'm guessing that love is blind. Or she doesn't mingle a lot."

"I'm fonder of the first option," he said drily.

Emma chuckled. "I bet. No, seriously. Mary Margaret all but kidnapped me into her loft when she found out I'm living in your property, and Henry would have helped her!"

"I can't answer for Miss Blanchard, as she's never set foot in my pawnshop—" he amused himself with the misleading truth "—but if you're concerned about the boy, I assume I've played the villain in too many of the stories he's been told." He lifted his shoulders in carefully crafted helplessness. "His mother and I don't get along."

The explanation did ease the remaining mistrust in her expression. 

"That's actually the second reason I'm here. I need someone who doesn't fear Regina."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. The two women were destined to clash, and it was satisfying to see fate at work. "Sounds promising."

"She's taken that woman's side. With a vengeance." Emma shook her head. "I don't care if David Nolan killed his wife's lover in front of a hundred witnesses. He'd just come out of a months-long coma. He had the right to a check up at the hospital before being shoved into a cell!"

The Evil Queen minding human rights.

The thought made him cough to cover laughter. "Not how they do it in Boston?"

Emma grimaced. "Not anywhere the mayor and the sheriff don't fall into bed together."

That tidbit did surprise him. He'd never imagined Nottingham to be to Regina's taste. No wonder she'd lashed out, with such an excuse for a lover while Snow White's prince charming had risen from his slumber.

"I guess I could visit Mr. Nolan. Ensure him fair handling."

"You can?"

"Criminal cases are not my purview, but as a lawyer—"

"You are what?"

Rumpelstiltskin did laugh now. That look of shock at having her expectations surpassed was all her own. Gods knew her parents had only expected the worst from him. "Just why did you come to me, dearie?"

Her cheeks had reddened. "Wanted to check whether Kathryn is legit. She says and does all the right things, and yet..." She made a vague gesture, frustrated. "But never mind that. If you can represent that guy, Gold.... I can't promise he's innocent, but there's something fishy going on, I swear."

"I'll look into it. If something comes up, we'll talk about my fees." He saw her sudden gulp, and waved down her worry. "That's for later, Miss Swan. Let's focus on the present, shall we?"

Emma gave a slow nod, with the attitude of someone who knows nothing came for free.

Smart girl.

"For now, dearie, let's just say you owe me a favor. Do you agree?"

She eyed him, and must have gauged him sincere. "Yeah, sure," she said, relaxing. "Any time, Gold."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daruvael, TentacleLoveGoddess, oceanofdarkness...Thank you for your comments!
> 
> *hugs tight*
> 
> 20/07/20

"She's beautiful."

Ashley brightened as she held the newborn a little higher for better viewing. The new mother had dark rings under her eyes, but her smile was wide. "I don't even miss sleep so much, when I look at her," she confessed.

Emma smiled back, glad that her awkwardness went unnoticed by the girl. Ashley's troubles, so close after the upheaval of Henry's arrival in her life, had stirred old—and unwanted—memories.

In the last days, she often found herself wishing that she'd given in to that nurse's entreaty to hold him. It would have made for a bittersweet story to share with Henry one day, a little connection beyond a reckless ten-year-old at her doorstep and a storybook quest.

She definitely wished she had involved herself in the adoption process. Where Regina must have appeared ideal on paper, Emma's gut would have warned her to dig under the perfect exterior.

However, after all that, it'd have cost her more to let go.

"I hope that's not a plea for babysitting," she joked, retreating to the chair by the hospital bed before she was drafted into holding Alexandra. "It's no secret that I skipped the diaper stage."

Ashley looked enthused even at that prospect. Hormones were a wonderful thing.

That she had secured a helping hand didn't hurt.

"I'm guessing the two of you figured things out." Emma nodded to the modest bouquet in the room. In itself, it wasn't a huge statement, but Ashley had plucked a half-opened bud to pin to her hair. Emma had sneaked a glance at the card, unsurprised to find Sean's signature. "Is he moving in with you?"

"For now." A tiny frown clouded Ashley's happiness. "It'll be a tight fit, but I'm sure Mr. Herman will relent soon enough."

Emma pressed her lips together.

Giving advice to strangers was a rockier path than she'd assumed two days before. Gold's injury had been a lesson in measuring her words, no matter how well-intended. Even a harmless pep talk could nudge someone into desperate actions.

Instead of telling Ashley to write off her child's grandfather and set out on their own—and probably deepening the family breach beyond repair, given how much weight her words carried with the girl—Emma took a deep breath. "You'll do fine on your own," she said. "You already have what really matters to you."

Ashley one-armedly secured the baby at her side and reached for Emma's hand. "Thanks to you."

Emma fidgeted. 

Gold had demanded that she kept their conversation in private (well, he called it a deal, but the man was weird like that), so there was no choice but to accept the praise. "I'm just glad I found you in time."

That much, she had managed on her own.

Ashley grimaced, and Emma commiserated. A birth by the road would have been a nightmare.

"Yes, that too. Definitely." Ashley squeezed her hand firmly. "But mostly because whatever you said to Mr. Gold worked. He sent his man with the paperwork first thing in the morning. Almost gave me a heart attack, when he came in."

Dove's hulking size must have played a main role in Gold's decision to hire him. Silent intimidation would be useful in parting reluctant tenants from their money.

"Is everything in order, then?"

Ashley huffed. "I'll have to pay for medical expenses or some such on top of the money I borrowed." She released Emm's hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "As if he needs a few extra dollars."

"You could have given him a concussion," Emma reasoned. Gold acted as if the injury didn't bother him, but he didn't fool her. Life as a bail hunter had included her share of similar mishaps, so she knew that he'd been in pain the day before. "And you did leave him on the floor," she added more quietly, hoping that the girl would give a convincing excuse. "You did call for help, right? Anonymously?"

A little guilt flashed through Ashley's face, but it didn't linger for long. "He was going to take my baby."

Emma had heard that motherhood was fierce.

Now she discovered that it could be cruel, as well.

"Well. He didn't," she said drily.

The fellowship of their first meeting was looking more like a case of first impressions gone wrong. Perhaps if Gold had proved unreasonable, Emma could have understood Ashley's actions as blind panic.

It was disappointing.

At least she still had Mary Margaret and Belle—when the latter could be pried away from her and Gold's house, at least—as potential friendships in town. She couldn't imagine either of them entering a contract they didn't mean to see through, or making such a mess if they decided to back down.

Youth could only excuse so much.

Her shrinking patience went unnoticed by Ashley. "No, he didn't!" she said brightly. "Thanks to you!"

"I really didn't do that much."

"You must have! Unless..." An incredulous look came to her face, followed by a sharp intake of breath that was as disgusted as fascinated. "Do you mean he did it for you? Does he—Are you...?"

Her meaning dawned on Emma. 

"No!"

"Oh." The girl smiled in relief. "I mean, I'd still be thankful. I just don't think we could be friends."

A retort not to worry about that jumped to the tip of her tongue.

Ashley's happy, oblivious face gave her pause.

No need to upset a teenage girl only hours away from giving birth.

"Nothing like that," Emma said simply, then used the line she'd been given: "Gold made me a deal I couldn't refuse. So I didn't."

Ashley nodded. "Of course. Sorry. That was silly of me."

Emma shoved the girl's suggestion to the back of her brain, where it would hopefully fade from memory soon. Aside from incompatible age and character, Gold possessed a shadow of looks she consciously avoided. She hadn't considered a dark-eyed man romantically since... Well, Henry was the only male with brown eyes she'd allowed within her defenses in a decade.

An uncomfortable realization flared at that train of thought, but Emma dismissed it.

She must be spending too much time noticing the features their son had inherited from Neal, that now she was finding similarities to near strangers.

Gold would get a good laugh from her stray thoughts.

"As if anyone would want him," Ashley muttered, her mind still on her mistaken assumption.

Emma frowned. "More like anyone would be crazy to poach Belle's territory." She saw Ashley's puzzled face. "Yes, I know his girlfriend looks tiny, but she is _scary_. You didn't see her yesterday. She chewed Mr. Herman up one side and down the other."

That meeting had cemented Emma's opinion that the unlikely pair matched ideally. For all her sunny smiles, Belle had proved as stubborn as she'd been vicious against the narrow-minded man.

She had even defended Ashley, putting aside her own anger against the teenager for a few moments.

"Excuse me." Ashley still looked gobsmacked. "You mean Gold has a girlfriend?"

Her skepticism surprised Emma. "And there I thought small towns had everyone in each other's pockets." She chuckled. "Yes, he does. Her name is Belle, by the way."

"It must be recent."

Emma didn't think so, but as she had never asked for details, she only lifted her shoulders. "Perhaps," she said non-committally. 

"How strange." Ashley brought a hand to her forehead, a small wince betraying her unease. "I had no idea."

Emma took the chance to come to her feet. "I'll leave you now, Ash. You obviously need your rest."

"Yes, thank you. Sorry. I'm just so tired."

Emma stopped halfway out of the room.

Ashley might have been desperate the day before, but now she knew that Gold wasn't the monster she'd childishly built in her mind. Perhaps her fears hadn't settled enough that she'd dare an apology in person, but Emma was willing to carry the message. "Hey. I'm going to meet Belle later. Is there anything you'd like me to pass along?"

Ashley stared blankly, confused by the offer. "No?"

Emma forced a smile. As the saying went, you could only lead the horse to water. "All right. See you soon."

She was too far away to hear Ashley whisper, "Belle who?" 

A minute later, even the memory of that name had faded from the girl's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs! It's Independence Day here, which means we get a free week for winter vacation. (Ah, the joys of teaching. Even if these days it's 90% powerpoint and 10%zoom. Lol)
> 
> Thank you for the comments, Joylee, Daruvael, Elf_kid, oceanofdarkness, TentacleLoveGoddess. Huuuuuugs to you all for keeping Musey alive!
> 
> 29/07/20

Rumpelstiltskin's lips parted in surprise as he realized why Belle had entreated him not to leave the room until her return.

He had assumed her clumsiness had done in some vase or another fragile part of his collection. In the past, similar requests had ensured that small mishaps could be cleared before he had a new reason to tease his maid.

Now he watched her approach with a grateful smile.

"Breakfast in bed?"

Belle nodded, showing off the contents. "Your favorites."

He was amused to learn that Gold's favorites were the only breakfast dishes Belle had mastered in the Dark Castle. "Smells delicious," he praised, looking over the toast, eggs, and juice. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Having ensured that the tray was stable over his legs, Belle sat beside him, tugging one of the pillows to settle comfortably. "After the day you had, it's the least you deserve." With a gentle touch, she lifted his hair to check over the small wound. "It looks better," she said, relief in her voice. "I was worried it'd leave a mark."

Rumpelstiltskin took a moment to marvel at a world where someone was concerned over him.

No. Not the world, he reminded himself. That was Belle alone.

He twisted, managing to brush a kiss against her wrist. "It will be fine. What a pity, though," he added around a playful smirk. "Scars are the new sexy."

Belle snorted.

"What," he said innocently. "Plenty of book covers imply it."

"Stop reading my books, Adrian."

They had debated over their literary tastes every time they crossed ways in her library. (Hers, yes. In a world that had interpreted it as a building separate from his personal holdings, Rumpelstiltskin could freely admit it had always been hers.) Her favorite book had been an easy target for his taunts, and he had expected a similar plot when he stumbled over one of her new novels.

That a hero was included and he was arguably handsome were the only coincidences.

The marked passage had been a revelation.

Being caught reading the rest of it had been... fun.

Belle's blushes even as she vehemently argued for the relevance of romance paperbacks were a sight that brightened the tedious need to be patient with the Savior as the woman stumbled about, blind to the obvious.

A simple storyline with brow-raising chapters were a good distraction from the temptation to ask Emma to check her basement.

Belle seemed torn about his interest.

He was just sorry this was such a new development.

Had he been aware that his sweet bookworm leaned toward naughtier tales, he would have quietly supplied the material from every corner of the Enchanted Forest.

Even before he loved her, he'd loved to make her smile.

(And blush! She wore the loveliest blushes.)

"I'll stop reading your books, my dear, when you stop leaving them all over the house," he countered. "With the most interesting bits highlighted, too. For all I know, you'll ask me on a 'private picnic' one of these days. I'd like to be prepared."

Belle huffed, cheeks reddening despite her effort to remain aloof. "You're too curious for your own good."

"Just remember that I prefer honey over chocolate fudge." He made a face. "If I wanted a sundae, I'd walk to Ingrid's."

She hid her face into his shoulder, leaving it to him to rescue the glass of juice from her jostling. "You're awful," she complained against his pajama shirt. "Just for that, we're not going on a picnic at all."

"Oh?" He took a sip, so as not to giggle. "Am I to be jumped while on a walk at the beach, then?"

She poked him. Hard.

Both yelped when the plates clattered at his flinch.

"Sorry!"

He laughed, deciding to transfer the tray to the safety of the bedside table, and pulled her into his lap instead. "I'm willing to settle for your company in the shower," he said, kissing her ear in silent apology for his teasing. "Perhaps in the evening when I come home?"

"No."

It was difficult to be disappointed when she was so close. He breathed in her scent, trying to forget the time it had been all that remained of her. "Well, it was worth a try."

Belle shook her head. "No, I mean: no, you're not going anywhere today." She squeezed his leg before he could protest. "You were just assaulted, poked at by Whale—of all imbeciles—and then, instead of taking it easy, you decided to catch that girl before the silly thing made an even bigger mess for herself. You're staying in today, and that's final."

Rumpelstiltskin caught himself smiling at the order.

So this was the pull to obey without the dagger coming to use.

A novel experience.

If not for the timing, he'd have loved to relent without complaint.

"Belle, darling," he started softly, catching her eye so she'd see his sincere regret. "I'd love to spend the day with you, but the business"—and the Savior—"needs close watching."

"The pawnshop will survive one day without Mr. Gold," Belle told him. "I called Dove."

Rumpelstiltskin groaned. The man had spent too many years as a bird to be of much use on two legs. "I don't think—"

"Me neither." Belle sighed. "He's a good man, I'm sure. But it's obvious he has no head for business. I still needed his key to give to Emma."

Rumpelstiltskin reminded himself not to gape too openly. "Miss Swan?"

"Sure. I called her last night." Belle squinted at his shocked expression. "You do trust her, right? I can't think why else you'd have involved her yesterday, if you didn't think her capable."

"Well." Rumpelstiltskin grabbed onto the facts that related only to this world. "Finding missing people, that's her job. Managing a shop, now..."

"It's one day, Adrian." She gave him that pointed look that said he was being stubborn for no good reason, and if need be she would out-stubborn him. She had perfected it while bringing down every curtain in his castle. "She promised to note everything down, and call if there's anything she can't handle."

Rumpelstiltskin was still wrapping his head around the idea of Snow White's child handling the Dark One's business. Even if for a single day.

"Oh! She also said to tell you you'll be paying her back with actual money." Belle laughed with fond exasperation at his quirks. "Apparently an exchange of favours don't guarantee groceries in her cupboard."

So Emma remained in his debt.

Excellent.

Belle tilted her head. "What's so amusing?"

"Life," he said, sounding giddy to his own ears.

"I did well, then?"

Every time he had a plan to nudge events in a specific direction, Belle threw it out the window.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "I have a delicious breakfast offered in bed, and the freedom to enjoy it." Not to mention the Saviour willing to help him out. That set such an _excellent_ precedent. "You did wonderfully, my love."

Belle smiled back, then glanced at the tray with a frown. "The eggs won't be that good if they get cold."

Rumpelstiltskin tugged on her hand sharply, kissing her startled laugh. "Who's talking about food?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome. :)


End file.
